Left Waiting
by 2queens1prince
Summary: Lilacmermaid's creativity strikes again. A blind date prompt.


AN: Whenever I get stuck on my longer writing, I go through my prompt list and this one jumped out with a story half formed before I could even begin typing. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who chooses to read my writing and leaves wonderful, encouraging reviews. Receiving those notification emails really can turn a bad day around. So, thank you!

Madam Secretary Prompt: Henry & Elizabeth first met when one of them was waiting for a blind date who never showed up.

Elizabeth Adams sat at the end of the bar, positioned so she could see the door. She had arrived ten minutes early because she couldn't manage to stay in her apartment any longer. Her roommate, Annie, would not shut up about how she had to act and everything she needed to say, and not say. She left 30 minutes early to escape. It was only a three block walk, and even walking as slowly as she could, she still managed to show up early.

This was her first blind date. Elizabeth twisted her hands in her lap. It wasn't her idea of fun. She'd been practically strong armed by Annie. Elizabeth"s boyfriend, Adam, had broken up with her last month after having been together for almost two years. It was decided for her that she needed to "get back out there." Not only had the date been set up for her, her outfit was chosen, as was the venue.

She glanced up at the clock. Straight up 7 o'clock. Derek, her blind date, should be walking through the door any minute. She ran her damp palms over her floral skirt and straightened her glasses. Elizabeth evaluated herself. Her pale blue sweater clung to her chest, accentuating her breasts and her slim waistline. She hated situations where people were judged on their looks first. But, at the same time, she wondered if she should have worn her contacts. She didn't particularly care for them, but they didn't make her look as nerdy as her black framed glasses did. She sighed. She checked the clock. It was 7:10. A knot began to form in her stomach.

A few couples walked in and were seated. Then a young man walked through the door. He was handsome and for a moment she was hopeful. "Hey, Henry," the bartender called to the man and Elizabeth's shoulders slumped, but only for a moment. It was only 7:30. Perhaps Derek was stuck in traffic or otherwise detained. He could walk in at any point and apologize profusely. He could be Mister Right. Elizabeth smirked at herself. The knot grew larger and she was having trouble keeping her hands still.

The man, Henry, who had seated himself at the bar about four seats away, looked up at her, and he smiled. "_He has a nice smile"_ she thought before dropping her head. Derek wasn't going to show up.

" waiting for someone?" he asked. Elizabeth looked at the clock, which now read 7:45.

"I was, but I think I'm going to go now." She offered the man at the bar a weak smile and wondered how being stood up for a date she didn't even want to go on could still sting so badly. She slid off the barstool.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Someone is likely missing a nice time tonight." He grinned. "Would you allow me to buy you dinner?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "That's very kind, but I don't want to inconvenience you."

"It's not an inconvenience. Perhaps it's fate. I wasn't even going to stop here. It was only on a whim that I even stepped inside and now you are here, we're both hungry. I'm Henry by the way. Henry McCord."

Elizabeth thought about that for a second. Fate certainly wasn't something she believed in, but he was right. She was hungry and it was better than going home and admitting that she'd been stood up. She could at least say she had dinner with someone and then maybe Annie would leave her alone.

She extended her hand and he shook it. "Elizabeth Adams. It's nice to meet you Henry." He flashed her that wide smile again and this time she returned it.

"Hey, Jesse," Henry called to the bartender, who was at the end of the bar talking to another patron. The man glanced up. "We're going to eat," he said, as he reached over the backside of the bar and grabbed two menus. Jesse nodded and Henry gestured around and bowed slightly. "Where to, m'lady?"

Elizabeth giggled. "This is fine," she said, pointing to the closest table. He pulled the chair out for her and then moved to sit opposite her. "So Henry, tell me about yourself," she said, leaning back in her chair.

He mirrored her action and started. "I'm not very exciting. I'm 23, second year grad student getting my masters in religious studies. I'm in ROTC, so when I'm not studying, I'm doing things for that. What about you?"

"19, math major and I am pretty active in a few clubs on campus. I'm not very exciting here either." From there, they launched into lively discussion of college life, roommates, professors. Their meals were ordered, served and eaten and the conversation continued, eventually turning to more serious things.

"Do you have a girlfriend? I'm guessing not or she's really secure if she would let you just pick up some wayward girl and eat dinner with her." The negative tone wasn't lost on Henry, but he didn't address it.

"I had a girlfriend, for about a year and a half. We broke up about six months ago. Rochana was just a little more intense than I thought I could handle for a lifetime," he said.

"Is that code for crazy?" Elizabeth asked. Henry chuckled and shrugged. "Adam and I broke up last month. That's why I'm here. My roommate seems to think my return to the dating scene is necessary." She rolled her eyes.

"And you don't agree?" Henry queried.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I just don't think I'm cut out for a long term relationship. I'm a better friend than girlfriend." Henry knew there was more to that story, but didn't pry. He didn't think she'd open up to him anyway.

They talked for a while longer and Henry glanced up at the clock. "Holy cow! It's almost 11. How did that happen?"

She laughed. "Time flies when you're with good company I suppose."

Henry smiled. "Very true." He'd definitely like to spend more time with Elizabeth. "It's late. Can I take you home?"

She almost said that she could make it by herself, but then she stopped. Henry had offered and she wasn't really familiar with this part of town. "Actually, I'd like that. Thank you,"

Within minutes, they were parked in front of her apartment. There was a moment of awkward silence as neither knew exactly how to end their "date." They both started speaking at the same time and chuckled uneasily.

"Thank you Henry for tonight. Even though entertaining me wasn't originally part of your plans, I very much enjoyed myself." Elizabeth said.

"Tonight was the best night I've had in a long time. Thank you." Henry reached out and placed his hand on Elizabeth's arm. "Just for the record, Mr. No Show really missed out. You are a delightful woman Elizabeth. If the timing were a little different, I would ask you out myself, but it seems that we neither one of us are quite ready to try again."

Elizabeth nodded her agreement and Henry got out of the car and walked around to open her door. She stepped out and before she walked away, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "In a different time," she murmured as she walked into her apartment building.

As Henry got behind the wheel, he wore a wider smile than he had in years. He had a good night. In the days that followed, Henry found that more of his thoughts were devoted to Elizabeth than he felt like should be. He continued to push the memories of their dinner away, but there were so many things he wanted to ask her about, it was difficult to ignore.

He couldn't hide his joy when he set his books down on the corner of a study table at the library the next week and a familiar blonde popped her head up. "Henry," she said, her smile as wide as he imagined his to be.

"Is it okay if I join you?" She nodded and moved her things down a bit to give him more room to spread out. Once he sat down, he pulled his notebook out and caught her watching him. "I would love nothing more than to sit here and talk to you, but I have things that I have to get done this afternoon. I am so sorry. Please don't think I'm purposely being rude."

She grinned. "How about we work really hard for the next two hours and then we go grab a coffee? My treat." Elizabeth winked at him and suddenly Henry was at a loss for words. So, rather than speak, he nodded and went to work.

Henry came to a good stopping place about 15 minutes before their two hour block ended. He didn't feel like he had time to get through another book, so instead, he cleaned up his things and made a few notes, trying to watch Elizabeth without being obvious. At some point, her hair must have been in her way because she had pulled it back and twisted it on top of her head, threading a pencil through it to hold it in place. She tapped her pen against her lips as she thought about what she was reading and then furiously scribbled notes on her paper before repeating the process on the next section of reading. He thought she was pretty before, but studious Elizabeth was downright hot.

About five minutes before their break, Henry rose and reshelved six of the eight books he'd chosen. When he returned, he found Elizabeth with her feet propped up on the table, her backpack on the seat next to her. "Ready McCord?" she asked, swinging her feet to the floor.

Henry couldn't help but smile. "I'm ready for the ride," he murmured. He gathered his things and taking a moment to check out the two books that he didn't get to, they headed out of the library and into the downtown district to the coffee shop. Their conversation was animated and turned to the papers they were writing. Elizabeth was quick to pick on up the topics that Henry was discussing and asked several in depth questions that Henry thought warranted additional study. She explained the mathematical principles she was analyzing and Henry was completely lost. Elizabeth laughed and walked him through it. At one point, he looked up and caught her gaze. They both stopped talking and stared at each other. Elizabeth was the first to turn away, quickly sipping her coffee, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Henry felt the same, but seeing her reaction, quickly started a new topic of conversation.

Their coffee date was the first of what became a regular occurrence. First study, then coffee. Over the next few months, they became each other's best friend. The problem became that as they grew closer as friends, they both felt more for each other. Henry thought he was ready to take the next step, but any hint of it was quickly shut down by Elizabeth and Henry couldn't figure out why. He assumed it had to do with certain topics that were off limits for discussion, mainly her family and previous boyfriend. He could talk about his family and Rochana and Elizabeth was interested, but she refused to reciprocate.

Up to this point, Henry had just dropped the subject, but he now felt so strongly about Elizabeth that he decided to say something, to press her. He had no problem just being her friend, but he felt like he needed to know, to understand, so he could let his own feelings go if that's what he needed to do. He was pondering all of this and trying to decide how to bring up the subject when the opportunity presented itself.

Henry and several friends walked into one of the fraternity houses on a Friday night in March. It felt like half of the campus was congregated on the main floor. Everyone seemed to be there, standing shoulder to shoulder. Henry saw Annie and all of Elizabeth's other friends gathered near the french doors leading out onto the veranda. He immediately broke away and worked his way to Annie. "Annie. Where's Elizabeth?" She turned and when she saw him, she scowled and punched him in the arm. Henry grabbed his bicep. For someone so scrawny, Annie had one hell of a punch. "What was that for?" Why did you hit me?"

"For what you did to Lizzie," she spat.

"Christ Annie! What did I do to Elizabeth? I haven't even seen her for three days and she was fine the last time I saw her." Annie's eyes widened.

"She's been in her room all day crying. She won't talk to me. I just assumed you were the cause. You really didn't do anything?" Annie looked somewhat remorseful.

Henry shook his head. "And you left her?" Henry was annoyed. "Really. I haven't seen or talked to her since Tuesday afternoon at the library and she was fine." Henry ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to go see her and see if I can figure it out." He turned to go, but Annie caught him by the shirt sleeve.

"Wait. You're going to need this." She fished in her purse and pulled out a keychain. "I locked the apartment and I'm pretty sure she won't answer the door." Henry shoved the key in his pocket and found the guys to tell them he was leaving.

Elizabeth lay in the middle of her bed, her eyes still wet with tears, but she'd cried so much, she couldn't figure out where the tears kept coming from. Five years ago, her parents died. She thought she had a handle on it this year. She was doing better. It had been five years, she could just be sad and not completely fall apart. She might have been able to do that if it hadn't been for the call she made to Will. They didn't talk a lot, but she always made sure to call him on the anniversary of their parents' death. It was going well until Will said that he wanted her to go with him to the gravesite. She was stricken, paralyzed with anguish and fear. When she told him she wasn't able to do that, he'd argued and called her self absorbed among other things. She was crying by the time she got off the phone and it just unleashed a torrent of emotion that she couldn't recover from.

Annie had been in to check on her a couple times, and Elizabeth just couldn't muster the energy to even talk to her and was thankful when she finally left to go to whatever party it was that they were all supposed to go to. Now, though, she was alone, and that brought a new set of emotions. She really wanted Henry, even though she was keenly aware that she had told him repeatedly that she didn't want him. She knew that made no sense. She wanted a relationship even though she didn't think she deserved a relationship and thought that no one would stay around once they really knew her. Tears spilled down her cheeks again.

Elizabeth heard the key turned in the lock and was surprised that so many hours had passed so quickly. Glancing at the clock, and seeing how only an hour had passed, she wondered why Annie was already back. That was uncharacteristic.

Henry ran most of the way to the apartment. He was livid that Annie would leave Elizabeth in the state she described. He turned the key in the lock and stepped inside stopping to catch his breath.

"Elizabeth," he called out as he crossed the living room and walked down the short hallway to her room. He opened the door and cracked it. "Elizabeth," he said softly.

Upon hearing Henry call her name, she was both elated and heartbroken at the same time. How did he get a key and why was he here, now in her room, by her side? "Elizabeth, baby, what's wrong? Tell me." Elizabeth didn't have time to form a response before Henry had shed his coat, was in the middle of her bed and had pulled her across his lap, cradling her in his arms. There was a part of her that wanted to send him away. She didn't deserve a relationship, especially not with someone as wonderful as Henry. But, her grief squelched that notion and she felt herself throw her arms around his neck and bury her head in his shoulder.

Henry held her sobbing body tightly, not knowing if he was doing the right thing or not. She hadn't thrown him out, which was good, but he had definitely crossed a line and he wasn't sure how well she'd take that once she moved past whatever this was. In this moment though, she clung to him and he prayed that he could somehow make whatever this pain was better.

By the time that she quieted, Henry realized that Elizabeth had fallen asleep. Carefully, he shifted her to the bed and covered her with the throw that was wadded up at the foot of the bed and he sat and went to the living room to call and have a pizza delivered.

Elizabeth awoke to the unmistakable smell of pizza and her stomach rumbled. She shifted slightly and remembered Henry. She wondered if that was real or if it had been a dream, but when the bed dipped down, she opened her eyes and found him sitting there. "Hey," he said softly. "I got us something to eat. Have you eaten anything at all today?" She shook her head and pushed herself up.

"I'm really sorry. Did Annie call you? You shouldn't have to-"

"Stop." He brushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Don't be sorry. I saw Annie at the party and I came over to check on you." He studied Elizabeth with her splotchy face, stuffy nose, and red rimmed eyes. "Would you please tell me what's wrong?"

She dropped her head. "How can I tell you when I don't even know where to start?" she whispered.

"Come," Henry said, standing up. He offered his hand to Elizabeth and after staring at it for a few moments, she took it. They ended up sitting cross legged on the couch, facing each other, with the pizza box between them. "Pick a spot and start. As long as your story doesn't involve theorems or differentials, I feel like I can piece it together." She gave him a soft smile.

"It's been a really long time since I had to tell anyone." Henry wasn't sure what she was going to say, but the feeling of dread was overwhelming. "Five years ago today," Elizabeth's voice cracked. "My parents were killed in a car accident. My brother is the only remaining member of my family." Henry felt the blood drain from his face. That explained so much about her avoidance in talking about anything family related. He immediately reached out and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry," he said, and Elizabeth was surprised that his expression didn't hold the typical pity that most people had when she told them. If she tried to read him, she thought he seemed to be in awe. "You are the strongest person I've ever met," he said, and the sincerity in his voice caused the tears to return with a vengeance.

She stared at her lap. "It doesn't feel that way at all." Elizabeth sniffed and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "I always feel like I'm about to come apart at the seams, and people will find out how empty I am inside."

"You aren't," Henry started, but was cut off mid sentence.

"I am." Her sadness morphed into frustration as she tried to explain to Henry, who was looking at her with his wide puppy eyes. She needed to shut this down. She stood and moved to look out the door leading to the small balcony overlooking the park. "Why do you think Adam broke up with me? It's because I can't love like that. I tried to pretend, but it wasn't real and he knew it. He saw me for what I am-undeserving of true love."

"He wasn't the right guy," Henry said, and was shocked at the intensity of his voice. He softened his tone. "Why would you say that you are undeserving of love? You are the most deserving person I know. You are kind, compassionate, thoughtful. You are everything." Henry spoke the words before he had the opportunity to vet them. She looked shocked, then embarrassed, then mortified.

"You don't know," she finally said.

"I would if you told me." Henry stood but didn't move from his place at the couch.

"This is why I'm a better friend than girlfriend," she whispered.

"I don't believe that."

"On the day they died, we had an argument. My mom tried to make peace with me, but I wouldn't have it. I was being obstinate and childish and when she left that day she peeked her head in my room and told me she loved me." Elizabeth turned to face Henry. "And you know what I said? I could've been a decent person and told her I loved her. I could've said I would go with them. I could've let it go, but I said, 'shut the door.' She did and she never came home." Tears trailed down her face again. "What kind of person does that?"

Henry crossed the room and took her hands in his. "I have two sisters and I have heard them say some wicked and awful things to my mom when they are mad. I think it's kind of what girls do. It doesn't make them bad people and it doesn't make them unable to love or less deserving of having someone love them. It's part of growing up." Henry stepped closer and gauged Elizabeth's reaction before pulling her into a hug. "Not once, not even with all off the terrible things my sisters said, did my mom ever stop loving them. Your mom still loved you just like you loved her. People can be mad and say things they don't mean, but they don't just stop loving each other."

Elizabeth broke away from the hug. She moved back to the couch and sunk down. Mindlessly, she picked up a slice of pizza and started eating it. Henry joined her and they sat together silently for a long time.

Elizabeth felt like she'd been turned inside out. It was painful and raw. Having Henry close made it tolerable. Was he right? Did her mother still love her even though she'd been obnoxious and said hateful things?

She'd spent five years believing that her mother died hating her. Her relationship with Adam had been an act. She played the part hoping to feel more than she ever did. When he cornered her on it, she confessed and he broke up with her. Elizabeth decided at the time that was it. She didn't know how to love. She'd messed it up with her mother and then Adam. Now there was Henry. Henry was her best friend and he hadn't exactly been shy about wanting more.

Could she try again? There was so much more on the line this time. She did care about Henry and the thought of ruining what they had was frightening.

Henry sat next to Elizabeth and watched her carefully. Her only movement was the methodical chewing of the piece of pizza she held. She looked pained and Henry struggled not to take her into his arms and comfort her. He understood where Elizabeth was coming from and even though he thought she was wrong, he knew that a change of perspective didn't happen instantaneously.

Henry thought about his father. When he left for college, he and his father didn't get along at all. Now though, even though they've didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things, Henry did have a better understanding of how his dad thought. It had taken time and more life experience though.

There was also nothing that said Elizabeth would want anything more than his friendship even if she opened her heart. He winced. That would be devastating, but he'd deal with it, especially if it meant she would remain his friend.

Henry was snapped out of his introspection by Elizabeth's hand on his knee. "Elizabeth?" he asked.

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"What if it does?"

She gave him a shy smile. _Maybe he's right_.

Six months later

Elizabeth sat at the end of the bar. A year ago, she was perched in this same spot. To mark the occasion, she wore the same pale blue sweater and floral skirt. A similar knot formed in her stomach. Henry had sent her a letter telling her to be here at 7. She had no idea what his plan was. He was at Quantico now, training for flight school. He couldn't just show up in the middle of the week. When she posed these questions the last time she talked to him, he told her she should just go with it and not worry so much.

Now she sat, waiting. Much like last time, she was early and had pulled herself up to sit on the barstool. She vividly remembered how she had felt annoyed at being forced into a blind date when she just wanted to close herself off. The feelings of rejection were still easy to retrieve, being stood up, not even being given a chance-the self loathing and despair that always needed to be pushed down, shoved away so no one saw.

Thankfully those feelings came less frequently these days. Henry made sure of it. Somehow he knew, even from the other side of the country, he would call and know before she even said hello. She wondered how he knew exactly when she needed the reassurance, but she wasn't sure she was ready to hear it. Checking the clock, it was 7:10 and her lips bent down into a frown. Elizabeth tried to figure out what he was up to.

It was then that she felt the presence of someone too close behind her she spun around and landed in Henry's arms. "Happy anniversary babe," he whispered as his lips met hers. "Sorry I'm a few minutes late. I had to change out of my fatigues."

Elizabeth pushed him back enough to look at him. "You're a sentimental fool,"she said, remembering the same outfit from a year ago.

"As are you, I see," he mused before stepping closer and kissing her again. "This was the best blind date of my life."

Elizabeth laughed. "It wasn't even your blind date if I recall."

"But you were left waiting, and I made the best decision of my life by stealing that schmuck's date."

"Do know what they best decision of my life was?" Henry cocked his head, waiting for the answer.

"Saying yes." She smiled and her whole face lit up.

Without taking his eyes off of Elizabeth, Henry called out, "Jesse. We'll be taking our meals to go." Then using a much softer voice, he said, "I had planned to just do our date the way we did, but now that I'm standing here, I think I'd much prefer to eat quickly and take you to bed."

"Good plan," she murmured. At the time, Elizabeth couldn't imagine how being left waiting would ever be a good thing. Now she understood and was so thankful.


End file.
